


Flesh and love (clean version)

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Flesh and love [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Bands, M/M, Nice Rick, Protective Rick, Rick Speaking Spanish, Rick is a bad boy, The Flesh Curtains, Young Rick, at least to morty, beth is there, im saying this isn’t incest because in this universe they’re not related, jerry sucks, summer is cool, they’re dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Rick and Morty are in high school. They’re also in a band. Pretty normal right? Not when they’re doing gigs on other planets. Interstellar fame and deama ensue.Or, no longer just oneshots and songfics in this universe.I’ll add more tags later.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Flesh and love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723219
Kudos: 7





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the series. Please be nice.
> 
> The song is “the last of the real ones” by fall out boy.

Morty loved being in a band. Especially with his boyfriend. They played all over the universe. Sometimes it was dangerous though. Onetime Squanchy had accidentally insulted a whole family who proceeded to attempt to murder him. Or when a creep tried to rape Morty in a bathroom of a seemingly harmless planet. But Rick always protected them. He felt responsible since he set their gigs. This time Rick had set them up a gig on a planet called Grebloon.

Grebloon was lovely. Most of it was forest and wilderness, but the cities were breathtaking. Especially at night. The lights were breathtaking. This was probably their highest profile gig ever. Right now they were backstage getting ready. Morty was just making sure his make up was ready when Rick came in.

“Hey beautiful.” He said, bending down to kiss Morty’s cheek.

Morty giggled at the ticklish feeling, “Hey Rick.”

“You ready for the show?”

“Yeah.” He said looking away.

“What’s wrong?” Rick says with a frown.

“I’m just nervous.”

”Don’t worry. You’ll be fine mi amor.” He says, kissing Morty’s forehead.

“Flesh Curtains, you’re on.”

Morty didn’t have any more time to worry. It was time.

——————————————————————  
They were doing a new song tonight. Morty was the most nervous about this one. The music started.

Rick: I was just an only child of the universe  
And then I found you  
And then I found you

Morty took a breath and began to sing

Morty:You are the sun and I am just the planets  
Spinning around you  
Spinning around you

Both: You were too good to be true  
Gold plated

Rick: But what's inside you

Morty: But what's inside you  
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you

Rick: But not as much as I do  
As much as I do, yeah

Both: 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete

Rick: I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

Morty: I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me

Rick: That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Rick: You’re just the last of the real ones

Morty: I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision  
But only for you  
But only for you

Rick: My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times  
When I think of you  
When I think of you

Morty: I will shield you from the waves  
If they find you

Rick: I will protect you  
I will protect you

Both: Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I  
I am the only one  
Even if it's not true  
Even if it's not true, yeah  
'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete

Rick smiled at him while they sang.

Rick: I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
Morty smiled back as they drifted closer together, leaning their backs against each other.

Morty: I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me

Rick: That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Rick: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Rick: I'm here at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you

Morty: I'm here at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you

Rick: I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
Oh, you drain all the fear from me

Morty: I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
You drain the fear from me

Morty and Rick smiled at each other again. Morty fealt light, and wonderful. He felt like he could fly.

Both: 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from

Rick: You're just the last of the real ones

Morty: You're just the last of the real ones

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)

Both: You're just the last of the real ones

Squanchy and Birdperson: (You're just the last of the real ones)  
Both: You're just the last of the real ones

They sang the last line as the light went out.  
—————————————————————————

After the show Rick, Morty, Squanchy, and Birdperson, were on the way back to Earth. BP was driving Squanchy was passed out in the passenger seat, and Morty was sitting in Rick’s lap in the back seat. They were snuggling and generally canoodling together. 

“You did great cariño.”

“So you said. I can’t wait to get home.” Morty said.

“You want rid of me?” Rick said feigning hurt.

“You’re not staying over?” Morty asked playfully.

Rick laughed.

“Only if you want me to babe.”

“Always.” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fences by paramore

For once, the concert was on earth. Which was both comforting and terrifying. Comforting because it was familiar. Terrifying because it meant anyone he knew could be there. Especially with how close they are to home, just two towns over.

Only Summer knew about the band, and she would totally be here. His parents didn’t know, they didn’t approve of Rick at all, or the type of music they played, or the way he was dressed, or anything. His parents would freak out. As far as they knew, his disappearances were sleepovers with other friends. They had no idea.

Summer hadn’t heard any of their new songs. This was their first concert on earth since they wrote them. It was a little scary. He knew Summer would love and support him, but he still wanted her to like it. This was making him nervous. What if she hated it? To add to these fears they were playing another new song tonight.

Rick came into his dressing room.

“Hey babe.”

“H-hey.” Morty said.

“What’s wrong?” He asked always intuitive.

“I’m just nervous. Summer’s gonna be here and I don’t wanna mess up the new song.” He said

“Don’t worry. We’ve played it a hundred times in rehearsal. We’re gonna do great, your gonna do great.” He said with a comforting smile. 

“Th-thanks Rick.”

Rick smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

“Te amo Morty.” Morty giggles and kissed Rick again. “Right back at ya.”  
_____________________________________  
They were on stage. Summer was in the front row. She smiled at him. Rick was introducing them and the song.

Morty: “I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through   
the window and the door  
They know exactly what we're here for”

Rick: “Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from”

Rick and Morty: “Don't you know by now”

Morty: “You can't turn back”

Rick: “Because this road is all you'll ever have  
And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying”

Squanchy and BP: “And oh, oh open wide  
'Cause this is your night, so smile  
'Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style”

Rick: “If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world”

Morty: “The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now”

Rick: “You can't turn back”

Rick and Morty: “Because this road is all you'll ever have”

All: “And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying”

BP and Squanchy: “And oh, oh open wide”

Rick: “Cause this is your night,”

Morty: “so smile“

Rick: “Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in”

Rick and Squanchy: “Just breathe it in”

Morty: “Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking

Morty and BP: “I said let's see you walking”

Rick: “Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess”

Morty: “You do all this big talking”

Rick and Morty: “So now let's see you walking”

All: “I said let's see you walking“

Rick and Morty: “And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying”

Rick and Squanchy: “And oh, oh open wide“

Morty and BP: “Yeah oh, oh open wide”

All: “Yeah oh, oh open wide”

Morty: “'Cause you'll go out in style”

You'll go out in style”

Summer was cheering the loudest.  
____________________________  
They were back stage after the show when Summer ran up to them.

“Oh my gosh you guys that was amazing! That has to be one of your best songs ever!” She squealed.

“Re-really?” Morty asked.

“Well duh”

“I thought that was obvious Morty.” Squanchy piped in.

“You did great cariño.” Rick said from behind him.

“How do I keep forgetting you two are together?” Summer asked.

“Probably because we try to keep a low profile about our relationship.” Rick said, “or maybe you’re an idiot, who knows?” 

They all laughed at that.

“Probably a good idea. If mom and dad knew you were in a band they would freak.” She said.

“Yeah, they would.” 

“You realize you can’t keep this up forever, right?” Bird Person said.

“Yeah, and not just the secret band thing, all of it really. You can’t pretend to be someone you’re not forever.”

Morty looked down sadly at that.

“Come on dude, did you really have to ruin the mood?” Rick said.

“Sorry”

Rick pulled Morty off to the side.

“Don’t worry about it mi amor. No matter what your parents do, I’ll always be here for you.” He said sweetly.

“Thanks Rick.”

“De nada, amor. It’s the truth. Now, who’s ready to go home?” Rick said.

All of the band members plus Summer raised their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have plot.


End file.
